


Tongue in Cheek

by TwinEnigma



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: yj_anon_meme, Dick Grayson has the patience of a saint, Gen, Parody, Prompt Fill, Wally Whump, Wally Whump parody, Young Justice Anon Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally is convinced his life is awful and everyone wants him to suffer.  Oh, isn't there anyone who understands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue in Cheek

Wally is wallowing in his misery when the doorbell rings.  
  
It's an incredibly serious effort to move from his bed, schlump down the stairs and roll his eyes at his terrible parents who so obviously hate him and want him to suffer. Sadists, he thinks acidly.  
  
Ah, it's Robin, his only true friend and /co/mrade. Surely, Robin will make him forget all about the horrible terrible circumstances of his awful life and provide at least some brain bleach for that traumatizing accidental goosing that Zoom gave him (which made him worry that maybe Zoom found him attractive and, in turn, deepened his woe).  
  
"Please say you brought it," he says.  
  
Robin, however, is distracted by the red slashes on his arms.  
  
"Robin, please! I need it! I can't take this anymore!" he begs. "It's abuse, abuse I say! Parental neglect!"  
  
"Wally... Is that ketchup?" Robin's expression is incredulous.  
  
Wally gasps in horror. "No! Why would you ever think that?"  
  
Robin just states at him a moment before going: "...Dude, seriously, you have a problem. And I'm not giving you any Wacdonald's. I swear that it has cocaine in it."  
  
Wally starts to tear up. "Not you, too, Robin! You're my best friend! How could you?!"  
  
Gah, he can try again with Uncle Barry. He, at least, understands the glory of the deliciousness of Wacdonald's Meaty Meat Meal, even if the rest of these sadistic, speedster-starving plebeians don't.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a fill for the YJAM wherein someone _sarcastically_ asked for a stew of every cliche Wally Whump prompt EVER taken up to eleven in a fit of absolute pique. So I gave it to them... from a certain point of view.


End file.
